1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus which comprises a camera head using a solid state image sensor and a controller connected to the camera head by a cable, to input a digital image signal to a computer machine via the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is required to input image to a personal computer. There are a method for inputting the image to the personal computer using home video cameras (camcoders) and floppy type electronic still cameras and a digitizer or video capture board for converting the analog signal to a digital signal as an interface, and a method for inputting the image to the personal computer using a digital still camera using a memory card and a dedicated interface unit or a digital still camera containing a semiconductor memory and a dedicated cable.
The solid state image sensors used for the home video cameras or the electronic still cameras have about 250,000 or 400,000 pixels. However, the number of the pixels cannot provide a sufficient resolution in obtaining a still picture. Furthermore, the digitizer, video capture board or dedicated interface are required, resulting in increasing cost of the television system. If a specific interface is used as the digital interface, it cannot be applied for general purpose. In other hands, a standard interface has large-size connectors and a very low transfer rate. When the camera is connected to the computer, the power of the computer must be temporally turned off.
Triple-tube type cameras or triple-plate type CCD cameras which is of a high resolution is not portability and is high in cost since its optical system is bulky. Although flat type scanners have high resolution and high image quality, it has no portability and cannot pick up document images. Handy type scanners can pick up only document images.